Revenant
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Undead | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision 60 ft (18.2 m) | activecycle = Night | diet = | lifespan = 6 months 1 year (5e) | location = | language = Any they had in life | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Eyes blaze with light when confronted with their killer | based = | first = Fiend Folio 1st edition }} Revenants were undead creatures that would rise from the dead to hunt down and slay their killers with an unwavering zeal. Description Appearing as decayed and emaciated versions of their once-living selves, revenants typically had open festering wounds and drawn, clammy skin covering their flesh. Ordinarily, revenants had lifeless eyes but when faced with their murderers their eyes would flare with an unnatural light. A revenant possessed greater physical strength and a stronger force of personality than they did in life. Along with the usual differences between the undead and the living, revenants were also impervious to the effects of acid, gases, cold, electricity and polymorphing. Accompanied by their resistance to non-magical weapons, this all made revenants particularly tough physically. The "lifespan" of a revenant lasted only until they slayed their killer or killers, or about half a year, whichever came first. After succeeding in its mission of revenge, the revenant crumbled to dust. As long as its task remained unfinished, the revenant slowly decayed and would finally fall apart after about six months. In either case, the restless spirit animating the corpse was able to move on to the appointed afterlife. Abilities Revenants were single-minded in the pursuit of their killers and although they had a number of resistances and abilities they were especially potent against their murderers. In addition, they still retained all the powers, experience, and special qualities they once had in life. * Fast Healing: A revenant could quickly recover from most damage done to it thanks to its accelerated healing abilities. Only damage dealt by fire was exempt from this healing factor. *'Find the Guilty:' Each revenant rose with an unerring sense of direction to where their murderer was located. However, this capability was restricted to locating creatures on the same plane of existence as a revenant. * Paralysing Glare: Upon their first encounter with their killer, the revenant's eyes blazed with an unnatural light and caused the murderer to be paralyzed on the spot if they were not strong-willed enough to resist. * Vengeful Strike: When facing their killers in combat, the revenant's attacks were especially potent and dealt even more damage than normal. Psychology Revenants had an unrelenting desire for revenge against their killers, almost to the point of ignoring anyone else who was not involved in their murder. This desire for vengeance sometimes spread to accomplices involved in the murder, but they tended to be less important than their primary target. Society Although revenants typically had no society or shared purpose, gnomes seemed to be especially likely to be hunted by revenants. History On Marpenoth 2 1372 DR, Irae T'sarran began research on her great revenance spell that could potentially raise an army of thousands of revenants under her control. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage References Category:Revenants Category:Undead Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures found in any terrain Category:Creatures found in any climate Category:Creature templates